Phoenix
by ConspiracyAnalyst101
Summary: College AU. Amu is a new entrant at a Film and Television course, it's the school of her dreams. The people are friendly and the work is engaging. What happens when people need advice however, who do they turn to? This isn't high school, those problems were easy to solve in comparison. T for themes. IkutoXAmu, NagihikoXRima, among others.
1. Chapter 1: Amu Hinamori

_**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit_  
**Rating: T for themes.**

**Story Notes:** College AU, all main characters are older between 18 and 25. Main ship is IkutoXAmu, secondary feature is NagihikoXRima, other ships will most likely be hinted. Tadase will not feature heavily in this book.

**AN: Another day, another story. Finally re-uploading some of my remakes though this one went through some serious overhaul. Hope it is all for the better.  
**

* * *

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amu Hinamori  
**

* * *

Amu Hinamori stared wide eyed at the large establishment before her. Her honey suckle irises couldn't seem to fathom what was before her. Seiyo Arts Academy, in all its architectural glory loomed over the first year. But rather than intimidate her, it fascinated her. Curved archways laced the outside of the building, held by heavy columns of stone. She let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, she'd never seen such intricate circles and swirls etched into stone before. Her boots tapped lightly forward and she held out her delicate hand, hovering over the support beam, afraid to touch the equally delicate design. She shook her head, bobbing her bubblegum pink hair about her soft face; she had to get a hold of herself. It was her first actual day at the college of her dreams, she couldn't lose it now. Patting her cheek to bring her back to reality, she nodded and stepped confidently through the open wooden doors.

The delighted pink girl hesitated again once inside, it was all so large and spacious, Amu just didn't know what to do with herself. She hugged the small backpack she brought as she walked, unzipping and pulling out a schedule the school had sent her in the mail. She had Camera studies first. Her vision danced around from hallway to hallway, taking in the signs of classroom numbers. She slowly breathed in, trying to keep her brain from overloading. "You can do this." She mumbled as a sort of mantra, repeating it a couple times over. It did the job, calming her enough to decide which direction to take. She brushed through small crowds of artsy folk, all in clashes of different styles and personalities. She'd chosen something casual, a comfortable black tank shirt-dress over grey denim jeans, with appropriate accessories for flare. She wasn't much of a forward girl but all the different convergences of fashion; the types and expressions. Oh how much fun she was going to have! With an excited bounce, she ventured forth to her class.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, I hope to learn anything and everything about film and television. Uhh," She considered what to add to her introduction, she was in a small class of sixteen, including herself. They had been filed into a reasonable lecture hall; rows of seats with table attachments were ready to seat twenty-six or so kids. Amu had sat at the middle end, not wanting to sit at the back and not knowing the students who bee-lined for the front enough meant she wouldn't sit comfortably there. Most granted her half their attention, a few stared at the floor and nodded to music in their ears, the rare one or two observed her intently. A polite individual seated next to her, Amu wasn't sure whether male or female, smiled kindly to her as she spoke nodding in turn to what she said, "And uhh, I've worked in arts before so I hope my skills transfer."

"What have you done?" The chatty instructor beamed, interested.

"Oh, I…" Amu blushed lightly, her face only a fainter hue of her hair, "I dance, and draw a little and I've made cosplay-" She didn't mean to add the last part, the last time she'd used that term inside school she received many weird looks.

"So you work in costume design?" The instructor practically jumped up from his chair, knowing the term Amu used. She gained a number of more concentrated eyes at that. Students waited for her response.

"Well, yes, you could say that. I'm not professional or anything, my Mum taught me most of what I know in high school."

"I think you're going to fit in well here."

Amu half smiled, embarrassed, before nodding and sitting down finally. The uneasiness swept away from her at parking herself onto a seat once again, the next student rose, the ambiguous one. Their voice didn't help clue her in either, it was dainty and light but low enough to possibly be male.

"I am Nagihiko Fujisaki. I also dance, and I have modelled. Someone inspired me to join film and television. So here I am." The long haired individual smiled brightly, a few mumbles erupted and quickly he added, "I am indeed male," This stunned the class momentarily, only the teacher seemed unfazed.

"That's amazing Nagihiko! And how wonderful that you were inspired by someone, anyone I would know?"

"I think everyone might know her." Nagihiko glanced away, a smaller reserved smile gracing his thin lips, "Rima Mashiro." Another eruption of murmurs as the teacher perked.

"She attends this school! You're on a similar schedule."

"I- we are?" He asked, half dazed by the fact.

"Sure! You'll probably see her around now and again."

"That's-" Nagihiko stared at his feet, a dopey grin hitting him as he blushed. Amu seemed to be the only person who noticed, seeing as she was sitting right next to him. "That would be amazing." He stood still for a second before realizing he could sit back down and when he did he seemed as relieved as Amu had. She gave him an encouraging smile, and the last few students introduced themselves. The lesson was cut shorter, due to the long get-to-know-you games and memory cues to remember each other's names. The instructor pleasantly touched on what they would be learning and what they would get to use throughout the semester before finally wishing everyone a happy first week.

Nagihiko reached out to Amu, lightly tapping her. "Yes?" She asked, a little awed by Nagihiko's feminine charm.

"Would it be terribly rude of me to join you for lunch? I don't know anyone here and you seem really nice."

"Did you miss orientation too?"

Nagihiko nodded, "Photo shoot." He explained.

"Dance." Amu agreed.

They both exchanged subtle looks of understanding as they walked out, side by side. Nagihiko untied his deep, dark blue locks, leaving only the straight fringe that dangled over his brow untouched. "Wow, you look so pretty." Amu sighed, Nagihiko glanced her way, caught off guard. His cheeks reddened and he sheepishly did the bow in his hair back up. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Amu slapped her face with her palm, "You're a guy. You're not pretty you are handsome. Strong and handsome!" She enforced, trying to fix the social blunder she'd just made.

"It's ok." Nagihiko waved a hand dismissively, "I get it a lot."

"No, I won't get it wrong a second time. Promise. You, Nagihiko Fujisaki, are a _handsome male_." She repeated determinedly.

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "You sure are a weird Amu. Good weird." He beamed, flashing a brilliant smile. As they continued through the hall a petite blonde bumped into Amu's shoulder, forcefully. The smaller girl could have been barrelled over if not for the fact she had Nagihiko to land on. He caught her instinctively, like a dancer, placing a hand over hers and the other under her back. He pulled her up carefully and furrowed his brow in the direction of the older girl. She quickly turned with the most apologetic pout.

"I am so, so sorry." She said, batting long lashes. "I just don't know my own strength." She placed a hand on her hip, holding the other over her heart in the most sincere of gestures, "Please forgive me," Her voice was as smooth as honey and Amu had sworn she'd heard it somewhere before, "Lucky your boyfriend was there to catch you. I couldn't even dream of how much that would have hurt." She continued. Amu's cheeks heated.

"We-"

"I'm afraid you have the wrong impression Utau. Amu and I are not dating." It clicked. This was _the_ Utau Hoshina. She looked different without the stage outfits; Ami was always going on about her, Amu never considered what she'd look like in Summer casual. A white tank top with denim shorts, and a breezy sheer opal over-shirt that hung off all the right curves, Amu couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious now.

"That's such a shame, you look so cute together." Utau insisted, starting to inch further from them, towards her classroom.

Nagihiko chuckled, "I'm afraid my heart already belongs to another."

To this the blonde giggled, smiling slyly, "I wouldn't give up on just those words Amu." She winked playfully, "Sorry again." She waved them off before skipping away. Nagihiko's ochre eyes lingered over Utau suspiciously. Amu couldn't hazard a guess why; although it was likely due to her brain having fried from what had just occurred. It took the distracted boy another few moments before he realised he still had an arm around Amu.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised, instantly tearing his hands away. Amu was about to say there was nothing to be sorry for when her stomach grumbled loudly. The sound turned both of their attentions away from the whole situation. Looking back up at each they smirked before bursting into fits of laughter. "Let's get some food, shall we?" The indigo gentlemen gestured forward. They exchanged interests in arts as they wandered, thankfully without getting lost, to the upstairs cafeteria.

It was three o'clock by the time her classes had ended. With a wave of her dainty hand she bid Nagihiko goodbye before turning down the street towards her shared apartment. Every time Amu had come in and out of there she'd never had the chance to see whom she shared it with. It made her curious, and slightly uncomfortable to not know. She bumped into something, lost in thought, "I'm sorry." She instantly started, she'd dropped the contents in her hand; an overview of her classes and some introductory papers. Immediately she crouched down to pick the work up but was met with a neat pile already assembled by slender, yet masculine, hands. He held out the thin sheets with one hand next to another palm up. Amu absently reached for it, but shook her head, thinking twice, and quickly diverted her hand to the stack of paper. She stood back up, finally looking the person in the eye. What fantastic sky night blue eyes they were. The bubbly pink breathed in absently, holding onto it, the male before her was a fine example of man. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt, a bland blue underneath a white over shirt, as he scratched his neck casually. His other hand had returned to the pocket of his jeans. The mysterious male tilted his head towards the girl, raising a brow at her lack of speech. He leaned forward slightly, still playing with the collar of his shirt.

"You mean to say thank you." He stated more than asked. That snapped Amu back into reality for a second time.

"Ah, yes, sorry, long day. Yes, thank you, and sorry for bumping into you." She could feel her cheeks warming, this guy was quite attractive but she didn't have the gusto to ask him out. She wasn't lying when she'd said it had been a long, exciting but exhaustible day. The corners of his lips twitched into life, a cocky smirk reined his features.

"It happens to all of us. First year? You'll enjoy your course," Not only was he attractive, but he was also older, Amu was glad she hadn't invested any gusto; he must have a girlfriend.

"Yeah, you- you're into Film and TV?" She asked meekly, shuffling her papers to give her hands something to do.

The handsome guy nodded, still smiling, "I'll probably see you around, name's Ikuto. Give me a shout out if you need any help from a diploma." He slipped by nonchalantly on the balls of his feet; he kept his body facing parallel to Amu. She held up a few fingers in a wave and he quickly added, "I'm single to answer your question." Winking, he let out an airy chuckle to himself before turning. Amu's knees suddenly felt like jelly. Was she just flirted with? Gathering those fingers into a fist she beamed at herself, this was the ultimate college experience. Not only was she going to a school with likeminded people keen on what they wanted to learn, but she was flirted with by an older class man. She let out a content sigh, her inner self enjoying the attention, but with a turn she dashed the thought of dating him away. Though flattering, Amu didn't feel the need to date anyone just now, especially with school having just commenced. She didn't let that ruin her good mood however and with an excitable step she skipped onward to her shared home.

* * *

The pan released a satisfying sizzle as Amu threw in the ingredients for her risotto. Stirring it absently she swayed to the music playing from her iPod dock on the counter. Her roommate was out again until late. "Maybe I should leave her some dinner." She mumbled to herself between an instrumental bridge. The chorus struck back up and Amu twirled and shook some salt a top her meal. She tip toed en pointe across to her plate, scooping the dish into two portions.

The television hummed with the news reports for the day as Amu washed her plate. She played with her lip, scrubbing at the remnants of food; she needed a better detergent for the kitchen. Glancing at the plate behind her, she dried off her hands and found the cling wrap to put it away. She left a sticky note atop it, offering it to her roommate.

'Hi roomie,

Just in case you get in late and are feeling peckish, I made too much risotto tonight so feel free to dig in.

Amu'

She stuck the note down and left for her room, turning the TV off as she wandered. Changing into something she could sleep in, she fell onto her bed with a content sigh. Today had been pretty damn close to perfect and she couldn't wait for what else was to come. With a smirk she pulled out her sketch pad and doodled some anatomy exercises. After an hour three of the examples started to look like the guy she bumped into and with burning cheeks she closed the book and stuffed it away. It was time for some rest. Amu had an early start tomorrow and with a yawn, she switched off the light.

* * *

**101: Two uploads in one week. Now this is just suspicious.  
337: What's going on?** ***picks marshmallow out of bag***  
**101: This manga I'm reading has updated twice in one week! That's sus.  
337: But isn't it a good thing? *roasts marshmallow in palm*  
101, hisses: Sussssssss.  
337, eating marshmallow: Buwhawongwitmoarhips-  
101: What?  
337: SHIPS AHOY! *blasts off Iron Man style*  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

**__****Disclaimer: **_Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit  
**Rating: T for themes.**  
_

**AN: Hello, hello, how are we all? Sorry for the wait. December is a lot busier than I thought it would be! Now, for the reviewers:  
**_bluefire321_: Thank you for returning to the remake. It's hugely different, but I do hope it's worth it! Thank you for the review (and spoilers!)  
_Queenzeze_: Thank you for the kind words, and review! I hope I get to write in the whole cast soon.  
_mandy1324_: ^w^ Such a cute reaction, thank you for the first review and +1 alert! I really hope this story meets expectations.  
**I was planning on implementing this writing style with this story from the get go but it does feel much more natural to write from Amu's perspective. Tell me what you think! I'd love to know!**

* * *

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

* * *

He hadn't planned for an interesting day, not that you usually would. However on that wonderful first day back for the new semester Ikuto found something that piqued his intrigue. He leant against his hand, a toothy smirk growing. Unaware of his amused stare, Amu ventured past the experienced second year. He looked her up and down, admiring what he saw; the midnight purple belt that drew in her black shirt-dress was what snagged his attention. He couldn't help notice the muted grey denim skinny jeans that followed the curve of her leg and led down to boots that matched the outfit. Cocking a brow he glanced back up to notice the bright pink hair, whipping about as she tried to grasp her bearings in the spaced opening room. Corridors led off into all different directions, choose incorrectly and you would be in an entirely wrong wing for class. The confident male brushed a hand through his indigo hair, readying himself for a conversation with the cute new girl but was interrupted by two pigtails and attitude. "I-ku-to," She sang, mockingly.

"Utau." He mumbled back, regarding her briefly before looking away to try and keep an eye on the new girl. She tapped impatient yellow heels at him; Utau didn't seem to appreciate the lack of attention.

"It's my first class without you and you're not even going to wish me good luck?" She huffed, stamping a foot lightly.

"I'm right next door." He said sharply, reacting a little ruder than he'd hoped.

"How rude." Utau frowned, confirming his thoughts. "Can't you just be a little nicer to me? I'm not some random new student," Ikuto knitted his own brow, in the same manner as Utau. Their sibling resemblance dominantly showed when they were both in the spectrums of irate to angry. Night sky blue eyes battled with matching twilight purple for a fleeting few seconds. Utau rolled hers, bored, and sighed; fluttering her mascara laden lashes. Jutting her hip to her side she played with the sleeve of her sheer opal over shirt, "Whatever. Now I'm gonna be cranky all day. Thanks Ikuto. See you later then. Hope you get laid or something out of this." She glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of the pink haired newbie as she darted excitably down a hall. Sickeningly sweet. She turned back to her Prussian blue brother, "She's not even your type." She grumbled, strutting away, her over shirt dancing at her thighs, which covered the denim shorts she had chosen to combat the weather.

Ikuto's frown lightened, eyes hovering ashamedly behind Utau. Maybe he was a little harsh, and for some new chick that he didn't even know? Now he did feel downright stupid. This only served to irritate him further. He growled, unslinging his bag so he could open it a crack and ruffle through his papers. Yanking his own new schedule out, almost ripping it, his eyes shot over the words. He had… Camera Studies. He was so irritated he hadn't noticed Utau walking in the same direction of the new girl. She could get terribly jealous. Slinking through the crowds easily, he caught up enough to keep an even distance from his sister. She turned into a classroom and Ikuto followed briskly, stopping abruptly at the doorway.

Her eyes dully regarded him, rolling at his arrival, "I'm not nearly that petty." Her primped nail poked into his chest, "And she's hardly competition for me."

"What do you mean?"

"She's got someone. So you should just give up really." His eyes seemed to narrow as he tried to search Utau's face for traces of a lie. "I'll see you after class Ikuto." She twisted away, spinning seamlessly on heels, leaving her mildly confused brother alone. He backed out of the way and looked around for that head of pink hair one last time, just to be sure. He had wanted to at least talk to the girl. To put it simply, she looked like… fun. He smirked at the idea of seeing those subtle pink lips smiling his way. Presuming it was a lost cause however, he shoved away any thoughts of wooing anyone, and back tracked to his own classroom.

* * *

Ikuto was privy to Utau's little performance after class. He leaned against the indent of a brick wall, watching in amusement as his sister tried to pair the two younger students together. His lips twitched in a smile when he saw –what did the boy say her name was? Amu?– Amu turn a similar shade to her hair. Utau strutted by him afterwards, all sorts of not-so-subtly miffed. He raised a thin eyebrow her way to which she 'hmphed' and carried on past him. So Amu was not only available, but had cute reactions to anything related to the topic. He'd have to find a way to meet her, maybe when he was less busy.

* * *

It had taken a few more hours but with luck Ikuto had managed to survive his classes for the day. Work was immediately handed out and within minutes everyone began tackling their independent projects as well as the class's overall lesson material. He was thankful that he'd found a decent café not so far from the school. He could always count on their food for times of stress. Having stuffed a pastry for later in his sling bag he stretched out a yawn as he wandered back to the main building. Ikuto wiped a tired tear from his cheek; mentally noting to fix his sleeping regime. In his thoughts he hadn't noticed a lady walking towards him and bumped lightly into her. She gasped and released the paper in her hands, apologizing quickly. "It-" Ikuto paused, barely able to start his sentence. Short and bright pink hair was waving from the small bow in her head. He dropped to grab the papers on the floor, rounding them quickly, it wasn't the first time he'd bumped into someone and it probably wouldn't be the last. He held out the introductory course programs and held out a palm for her as she'd also knelt down, still not having met his eye. He prepared a brilliant smile when her hand neared his but it faltered quickly, grasping the sheets instead. He stared at this action quizzically, as he raised himself off the ground. He tugged at his shirt's collar, a habit, as he wondered about this curious newbie. That's when she met his gaze. Honeysuckle eyes, dazzling and just as curious as her actions, blinked in surprise at his sight. She parted her lips but words didn't seem to reach her. Ikuto raised his brow, placing a hand into his jean pocket as he leaned towards her casually.

"You mean to say thank you." He joked. The girl before him shook her head slightly, a small, embarrassed smile returning to her as she did so.

"Ah, yes, sorry, long day." She hunched her shoulders cutely, "Yes, thank you, and sorry for bumping into you." Her cheeks flushed in her embarrassment but her voice didn't quiver. Ikuto soaked that in and smirked, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"It happens to all of us. First year?" He asked, already knowing she was, "You'll enjoy the course," Her shoulders flattened out again as she relaxed, deciding something for herself Ikuto guessed. She absently flicked the corner of her paperwork, politely continuing conversation.

"Yeah, you, you're into film and TV?" Her quiet demeanour played with his intrigue, she had no idea who he was, and Iktuo considered that maybe he liked that. She shuffled her papers and he kicked himself into gear, still smiling with a nod.

"I'll probably see you around, name's Ikuto. Give me a shout out if you need any help from a diploma." He slinked past her, squaring his shoulders out so he still faced her despite moving closer to the building. She released a hand to give a tiny twitch of a wave and Ikuto leapt for it, "I'm single to answer your question." He winked, playing it off cooly; the need to remind himself he had to act cool stirred a chuckle and he turned quickly to avoid looking silly. What a happy coincidence, with a half bite of his finger Ikuto stifled a laugh. Damn was that new girl cute. He plucked the pastry out of his bag, enjoying the treat as he continued past the school's main building for the library further down the street. Unfortunately he didn't have time to revel in their brief meeting; he had other future deciding things to consider. He disposed of the wrapper once inside and quickly zipped for a corner desk to hideaway from everyone. His musician fingers grasped the corner of his cool laptop and with little effort he slipped it out of his bag, shuffling it onto the desk by some papers and switching it on. "Is that the latest by the Easter Company?" A voice inquired. He turned his attention, a young, short blonde was asking him the question.

"Yes. It is." He answered politely; a salesman smile adorned his cheeks. He was all too used to the pitch.

"Any good?" She quick fired, no time wasted.

"Easter knows its target market, and the graphics card is great for its demanding application uses." He didn't mention the cooling issue they never resolved. A condition for his expensive fees, push as much merchandise as he could.

"Hmmm." She stood there for a moment, overlooking Ikuto. Her childlike features seemed stoic in their deadpan expression. "Thank you." She turned off and walked away. With a sigh Ikuto averted his sights back to the assignment before him. It wasn't unusual for people to start robotic conversations with him, usually for the sake of something for them, but that was particularly lackluster in construction. With an absent shrug he set into his work.

* * *

Tiredly dropping the bag onto the couch, Ikuto followed suit flopping over the array of cushions strewn decoratively. The high level apartment was sleek and modern, and it was attached to a decent price tag. At least the furnishings were comfortable. He let out a long exhale, letting his mind wander away from the work he'd have to face tomorrow. He heard Utau walk into the kitchen and passive aggressively make a meal for herself. The plate slammed down on the counter and she pulled up a bar seat to slowly chew at her salad, "I see you don't have anyone with you."

"Is that a bad thing?" He returned casually.

"Just saying, if you were going to be an asshole to me you could have at least made it worth my wasted time."

"You seem strangely hung up on me getting action."

"What can I say? Seeing you happy makes me happy." She sarcastically remarked. "Less you have to complain about the better it is for me."

"I'm sorry I blew you off earlier." Ikuto sat up, watching Utau's back. Her pigtails twitched as she considered turning to face him but with the resolve of a stubborn ox she continued pouting.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"I'm sorry, ok?" He reinforced, scratching his hair. She finished her food and placed the dish in the sink.

"If you do the dishes I'll forgive you this once. Just don't be so cold, we have an image to think about after all." Ikuto frowned, that was too easy.

"That was too easy." He stated seeing no sense in cryptically trying to figure out where Utau's compassionate mood came from. His sister could be nice, she was downright pleasant to be around normally but if he ever fobbed her off he usually had hell to pay. Thankfully he never tried her patience more than the odd once or twice.

"You're just lucky there was a cute guy in my class. At least he knows how to treat a lady." She looked over her shoulder at him and poked her tongue out in only the most mature of gestures. She strutted over to her bedroom, stopping shortly at the doorframe, "Goodnight Iktuo. Walk to class together tomorrow?"

"Of course. Can't have the neighbours thinking we're fighting or anything. What will the tabloids say?" He tweaked his eyebrow in amusement. She shook her head, blonde pigtails bobbing, and closed the door behind her. He supposed he would have to follow suit also, he did need to fix that sleeping pattern after all.

* * *

**427: It's so hot *has collapsed on floor*  
101: Come on 427, we have to do something funny *is laying over laptop on the desk*  
427: You do it.  
101: I don't have any cool abilities to make funnies out of.  
427, unintelligent mumbling: Ghmmummbalbmfuuhmmm.  
101: Wait, 337, doesn't she have temperature manipulation under her belt?  
427, suddenly energetic: She does.  
101, grinning evilly: 427, I know what we're gonna do today.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nagihiko Fujisaki

**__****Disclaimer: **_Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit  
**Rating: ****M; Later to include sexual themes, sexuality, language, etc.**  
_

**AN: Hi all, I thought it was time I updated this, it seemed the different perspectives was something we might like last chapter? Well, you could probably see Nagihiko and maaaaybe Rima would get their time to shine as well (although their screen time depends on how people like them). I will try to avoid OOC moments especially considering the environment, and I'll try and get to some of the other cast but this really is a Ikuto/Amu and Nagihiko/Rima centered story. We'll see how everything pads out. **

**To the reviewers!  
**_Queenzeze:_ That's so kind of you to say :) I really enjoy the story; I hope I can do the ideas in my head justice so we can get to the real good stuff soon!  
_mandy1324: _Thank you again, hopefully this chapter is enough! Let me know your thoughts :)  
_cuppycakelol:_ A huge thank you for coming to ver 2 of this fanfic. Here's that update ;3  
Thanks to:  
_Queenzeze, , mandy1324, tonerion _for the alerts and favs, it's really inspiring! Here's to you guys :D _  
_

* * *

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nagihiko Fujisaki  
**

* * *

"Amu," Nagihiko waved, "Amu!" He beamed, Amu shuffled past the morning crowd and fell in step with her new _handsome_ friend. He chuckled to himself, recalling the memory. Two days around this interestingly honest girl had proved healthy for Nagihiko; a makeup artist on his shoot last night had made a point of how much happier he seemed at work. She bit her timid nature and forced her way past the people between them, emerging finally she fashioned a denim jacket, pale tank top, with black shorts to match the boots. Considerably more comfortable in this weather than the long pants and button up shirt Nagihiko was restricted to.

"Morning Nagihiko," She greeted, letting out a small breath from the battle. "How are you?"

"Fine, do you know how to get to the first class today?"

"I was hoping you did." They passed looks of concern amongst each other. "Onward to adventure?" Amu guessed, straightening at her denim jacket, and bouncing her small bag on her shoulders.

"Adventure is out there." Nagihiko quoted. Amu's eyebrow twitched with interest. His own mimicked her action, maybe she didn't understand the reference? He pointed and she blinked her attention away and to the direction, "I suspect it's that way," It seemed like any of the other corridors, "I've noticed a few classmates heading that way." Amu nodded and the two followed along, what they hoped was, the path to their writing class. The tall male by her earned an appreciative smile as he made sure Amu didn't get lost in the sea of bustling people. She felt notoriously short but Nagihiko was able to keep an eye on her thanks to her hair. They breached the crowd and continued down until they found the right number plaque. Sighing contently they leaned against the wall as they waited for their teacher.

"What're your plans, Nagihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"With media. You seem to have many talents, why not pursue those?" She inquired innocently. Nagihiko partially parted his lips to answer but took a second to think. Amu quickly added, "If it's too personal you don't have to answer." The indigo gentlemen merely looked off fondly, scratching his cheek.

"I met a wonderful person while modelling."

"Rima Mashiro?" He blushed and played with his shirt sleeve between delicate fingers, slowly nodding to himself.

"She's talented, and smart," He let out a breath, still faraway in his gaze, "I was having a bad day. And she saw through that quickly, pinpointing what was getting me down and everything." He glanced at Amu, "With just a few words I was captivated."

"So... you want to meet her again?"

His breath hiccuped and he instantly seemed to regret his phrasing, leaping into a monologue after that. "I-It wasn't my intent. I didn't even know she went to school here. I just wanted to pursue this career option. See where it takes me really. I've always been interested, and I never saw my kind of perspective in films. And so she recommended I start making the films I want to see. That way I couldn't be down when another blockbuster never really spoke to me, because I'd be taking the steps to making films I felt needed to see light. And I'd meet like-minded people with differing opinions. And... and-"

"Nagihiko." Amu interrupted, he bashfully stared at his feet, rocking back and forth slightly on his heels, "I think that's wonderful, and you don't have to worry about making a bad impression. I wouldn't take as you as the type to stalk a woman into dating you." She joked. He chuckled weakly before looking off down the hall for the teacher. It grew quiet but Amu didn't make a point to force conversation which Nagihiko appreciated. He needed to calm down, if he got so flustered every time the notion was mentioned then if he ever did meet Rima who knows how she would react to his bubbling self.

* * *

Class breezed by, another meet and greet for the writing teacher. They completed some simple grammar and spelling tests with the leftover time before disbanding. Three hours in a classroom, if that didn't make you tired the twenty year old wasn't sure what would. He yawned as he and Amu trudged up to the cafeteria. "Coffee, large, one sugar please." He mumbled to the worker.

"Salad and a strawberry milk, thank you," Amu ordered from the secondary counter. As they shuffled to a spare table Amu couldn't help but chuckle, Naghiko didn't seem to notice. They sat and after at least three sips he returned to the realm of the living.

"Was something funny before?" He asked, realizing Amu was patiently waiting for the question.

"Well, I don't want to you to worry, but, you know how you were excited to be studying in the same building as Rima Mashiro?" Amu could see Naghiko's jaw tense as he took another sip. He forced it down and tried to play it coolly, lowering his shoulders and leaning into the booth seat cushion.

"Yes," Amu simply blinked to the right and back to him. He furrowed his brow, following her sights to his left. Surely enough, four tables down was the blonde bombshell. Cascading waves flowed and reached her lower back. Her legs were crossed in a black, pencil skirt. Her blouse a modest eggshell colour. She brushed her eyebrow with her pinkie, scratching her temple with two strokes before returning to her book and rice dish. Nagihiko let out a distracted breath, she was a vision of beauty to him. Doll like but that was only face value; Rima was much more. Oh so savvy and opinionated to boot; she was exceptional to work with and never let the standard she expected slip.

Nagihiko practically forgot about the coffee he was holding and Amu almost smacked her face into the table to reach for it. "I'm so sorry," He muttered, swiping up his napkin to dab at Amu's jacket sleeve. "I'm really sorry, Amu. You know me for a day and already I'm acting like an idiot." He bashfully padded at the sleeve, a soft air about him as he concentrated. Amu blinked in surprise as she waited for Nagihiko to let go of her wrist and hand. He turned her arm over and back to make sure he wiped off most the spill. He relinquished her hand but not before another flurry of apologies that Amu swiftly batted away kindly.

"Look if it helps there's someone here I lik-" She hadn't meant to word it like that at all. Immediately she wished she hadn't of. Nagihiko leapt up in his seat, anything for a conversation change. She crunched on some lettuce and weighed her options. Divulging details seemed the least painful route. "Well... I don't _like_ like him. I don't even know him. I just bumped into him yesterday." Amu sank ashamedly into her seat, "Literally."

"Do tell." Nagihiko beamed, returning to his more calm self with another few sips of his remaining coffee.

"He's a diploma student,"

"Older guy?" Nagihiko tweaked a brow, smirking.

"I'm not sure. This school accepts anyone over eighteen so..." Amu shook her head, pink whipping about her face, "Anyway, he was really nice despite my embarrassing assault on him." Nagihiko paused for a moment, then two.

"...I didn't know you were so forward." He laughed behind his hand and Amu's cheeks flushed a natural bright rouge.

"It's not- No, not like that." She forced out in her embarrassment.

Nagihiko finished chuckling behind his hand, he hadn't meant to make her react to harshly, "Thank you, Amu," He lightened his expression, relaxing in his seat. "You're really nice." He glanced towards Rima to find she was staring in his general direction. Her thin eyebrows were knitted in concentration, her nose slightly wrinkled in the effort. "Ahh..." Nagihiko half smiled at her before returning to Amu who was sipping on her milk, her salad finished.

"We can leave if you're feeling nervous." He nodded curtly, subtly.

"I dunno what it is. Normally I don't feel like this at all." He mumbled, stroking his long hair. He perked his chin up, staring intently at Amu, "I'm also really honest around you Amu, I don't think anyone's ever gotten to see me as such a mess before."

Amu waved a hand dismissively, "We're all a mess. I assaulted someone and was still flirted with," She threw him a fun shrug and stood up, taking another sip of her milk, "Shall we?"

"Thank you." He murmured, picking up the rubbish. His ocher eyes flashed back and gleamed at Rima, who seemed to watch them above her book as they left. Nagihiko tried to calm himself. He pondered briefly whether she recognized him but dashed the thought away as he and Amu worked their way further from the cafeteria. Models and photographers rarely knew each other personally unless they worked through the same specific fashion company, or magazine. He also faintly blushed to himself, and of course it was unlikely she'd recognize him when he wasn't in heels and a dress.

* * *

"So... are you gonna try and meet him around school?" Nagihiko questioned, regarding Amu with interest. The two were leaving the school but taking their time doing so. They weren't in a rush to end the day. The kind, and wonderful personality Nagihiko had observed from Amu didn't seem to mesh with the type to leap into something; but he supposed he'd only know if he asked. Maybe she shared his views on the 'first sight' notion. He watched her as golden eyes seriously considered the sentence before that blush graced her and she shook her head furiously.

"I don't think I could handle it." She answered honestly. "He was really attractive..." She added under her breath.

"Hey! Bubbles!" Someone called, Nagihiko wasn't really sure who they were talking to. He continued wandering with Amu as her chuckled at her last reaction. "Don't tell me you forgot me already?" She paused, angling her ear better, was that voice familiar? A slender frame came into view, waving at Nagihiko before smirking at her. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh-" Amu froze. It didn't take much context deduction to know it was the same charmer from yesterday. He remembered her, and what's more... he was going out of his way to say hi? Nagihiko picked up that Amu wasn't processing much right now and took the initiative.

"My name's Nagihiko, pleased to meet you,"

"Ikuto, likewise." He introduced, taking Nagihiko's hand firmly.

Amu still wasn't moving but somehow she managed a strangled, "Bub...bles? Ikuto leant over her and pointed at her fringe.

"Your hair. It's bubblegum pink. Pinky didn't sound right, neither did Gummy, or Bubblegum." Amu still didn't gather where this was truly going. Ikuto flashed a toothy grin, "You never introduced yourself," Ikuto filled in the gaps, "And so a nickname had to do."

"I'm so sorry, my name's Amu Hinamori. Just Amu will work." Ikuto stroked his chin, squinting at Amu.

"But I'm already attached to the name Bubbles."

Amu pouted, "You can't just rename people." The reaction seemed to intrigue the man of mystery. Nagihiko could see he clearly wasn't used to someone as honest as his new bubblegum pink haired friend. He cleared his throat and graced a smile for Ikuto. He couldn't tell much from glancing at the man before him but if he was in fact _the_ Ikuto mentioned in magazines next to Utau then Nagihiko would be lying if he wasn't feeling a tinge of protective nature towards Amu. The man in those magazines had flings, and lots of them; Nagihiko didn't want to let that completely colour his opinion but it was hard. Pictures could say a thousand words, that he knew well.

"Amu I really need that coffee fix. Could we head to the cafe around the corner?" He nodded to Ikuto, "You're welcome to come with." That hostess smile never left his cheeks, but he couldn't read Ikuto. He seemed amused by the thought and with a small glance to Amu with those midnight eyes he sighed.

"Class, I'm afraid. Thanks for the offer, I'd like to go some other time though. If it's the one I know it's really something great. Let's go together some time." Nagihiko knew that was pointed at Amu but she didn't seem prepared for it at all.

"Sounds great. We both look forward to it." Ikuto tilted his head, perking an eyebrow. His lips were parted and it seemed they were ready to rapid fire something but he held himself back. Nodding to Nagihiko and Amu.

"Wonderful. Until then, could I get your number?" Amu watched the two closely, returning to her head. She pulled the phone from her back pocket and exchanged numbers. "Get my number from Amu, ok? I gotta go. See you around." Ikuto waved a hand before spinning on heels and heading towards the main building. Nagihiko sighed, maybe he was just being overbearing but he didn't really like Ikuto's attitude.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't ruin that for you," He apologized for the fiftieth time that day.

Amu smiled sweetly at him, "It's ok, I got his number out of it. I don't think I'm really after anything though," She scrunched her nose and poked her tongue out, "Time will tell. Did you really want that coffee fix though?"

"Desperately."

* * *

**101: *pokes out tongue* Coffee, ick.  
233: It's not sooo bad.  
559: It's actually really good, but *shrug*  
233: My apprentice! *leaps into air and floats towards 559*  
559: I'm not your apprentice *side steps 233*  
233: Aww, come on, be my apprentice. I've got cookies!  
559: So does the dark side, but you don't see me acting evilly.  
101, whispering: ...yet.  
559: What?  
101: Hmm, what?  
233: Got you *leaps onto 559* Now you have to be my apprentice!  
559: No! *blasts force from hand that propels 233 and herself through the ceiling*  
101: *facepalms* This is why we can't have you two in one room.  
**


End file.
